


Domineering

by SirJoshizzle



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plotless, Rimming, Sexual Content, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirJoshizzle/pseuds/SirJoshizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John took a second to gather himself, trying to catch up with his short breaths and rapid heartbeat. "Mmph... That tickles."</p>
<p>Jake couldn't help but laugh at the boy, his head hanging down so that his eyes were on the colored skin of his chest before turning back up to face him. "I know it does. Why do you think I like doing it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domineering

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say for myself other than this is completely and totally PWP and I really shouldn't be left to my own indulgences with these two hahaha oops I made a gay

"Feel good, John?"

"Mmm... Mmph!"

Jake chuckled softly to himself as the smaller teen's eyes shut tighter and seethed through his gritted teeth. "I'll take that as a yes." Without another word, he leaned forward to give his nipple one more lick, pressing down on it before sharply flicking upwards, before moving over to the boy's left nub and sucked down hard.

"Ah!" John's voice squeaked at the sensation, his hand impulsively latching onto the older brunet's short hair and burying it in his tousled locks. It egged Jake on, making him take the pink nub between his teeth and flicking his tongue over it violently. "J-Jake!"

He looked up at his boyfriend at the sound of his name, opening one eye to see him staring down at him through his glassed-over pupils. He let go of his nipple momentarily and leaned on his shoulders some, his eyebrows raising a bit. "Hm?"

John took a second to gather himself, trying to catch up with his short breaths and rapid heartbeat. "Mmph... That tickles."

Jake couldn't help but laugh at the boy, his head hanging down so that his eyes were on the colored skin of his chest before turning back up to face him. "I know it does. Why do you think I like doing it?"

The younger brunet whined in a bit of playful contempt at that as Jake crawled back up his body, and he gasped when he felt the other's mouth latch onto his neck and suck, irritating the red blotch of skin he created earlier even further. "Oh, Jake!"

The older teen let go and smirked against his neck, John feeling his lips curl up. "Did that tickle too?"

John nodded, turning to the side to allow Jake to get a better angle, and nuzzled his cheek against the pillow as Jake continued his ministrations. It was short-lived, though, when Jake's warm mouth released his sweaty skin, and he jerked upwards when he felt Jake smack his ass.

"You like that too, huh?" Jake murmured to him in a breathy voice, tilting his head to the left so he could get a better look at John's face. He leaned in until the tips of their noses just barely touched, and John nodded, licking his dry lips as he did so.

"Mmhmm--"

_Smack!_

Jake massaged the soft skin with his hand before smacking his ass again. He was bound to leave a bit of a hand print that was just the slightest shade of red as he slapped his boyfriend's ass one more time. Just like he always did.

Without another word, Jake got off John's body and stopped so that he was between his legs, hovering above the teen's cock. He was decently sized, maybe just a tad above averaged, Jake surmised. The base and area around his balls were dusted with a light layer of black, coarse curls; John was generally a lot less hairy and more smooth than Jake was. It jutted up at a rather low angle, perhaps 20 or 30 degrees off his stomach. It contrasted with Jake's, which was more perpendicular to his body in comparison.

Just like he did with John's nipples, he pressed the top of his tongue against the underside of John's dick's base, eliciting a sharp breath from the boy beneath him, before slowly trailing upwards towards the head. He flicked the tip of his tongue upwards at the slit, the precum dripping from it sticking to his lower lip and dribbling down his chin. He repeated the action, loving the groans he was getting out of John and how they raised in volume every time he did it.

"Up," Jake ordered with a deep growl. John looked down at his boyfriend; his expression was serious, and despite his normally goofy behavior, he couldn't deny how sexy he looked right then.

John understood his command: he flexed his cock so that it stood as erect as it would go, and it hit against the tip of Jake's chin softly. The older teen smirked at the erection before him. He lapped upwards against the underside of his cock one more time, but this time instead of lifting his tongue off at the tip, took all of his dick into his mouth in one go.

"Oh, fuck!" John cried out, his back arching off the mattress. "Fuck, Jake!"

Jake remained there for a few seconds; he buried his nose into his pubic hair and inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of his arousing musk. He hollowed his cheeks out and sucked just ever so slightly. He hummed softly as well, and for good measure rotated his mouth around the shaft a bit; it was already more than enough to make John claw the bed sheets with one hand and pull his unruly hair back with the other.

He looked up at John, and he saw that the younger teen was staring him down with the most beautiful and flustered gaze. He could tell that John was practically begging with his eyes if he could fuck his mouth. Jake couldn't help but muse to himself; no matter how many times Jake had given him a blowjob, John was always afraid of thrusting too deeply and choking him. Jake was way too well practiced for that.

Jake nodded, John's dick still in his mouth, and the younger brunet withdrew his erection until just the head was in Jake's warmth before thrusting forward. He did it again with just as much tentativeness, but Jake was growing impatient. He took the boy's hips in his hands and set up a faster rhythm. Jake would also lift his head up as John pulled out, then suck downward as John moved in.

"O-oh! Oh fuck, fuck--ah!" John covered his mouth with the back of his hand, sucking and biting down on his skin to keep from screaming too loudly; much to his embarrassment, Jake was once scolded by his landlord for noise complaints because John was so loud in bed. "J-Jake! Baby, I'm close!"

Right then, Jake stopped and released the teen's dick from his mouth, taking deep, long breaths. Even in the darkness, John's dick shone with precum and his saliva, a copious amount of the former dribbling from the slit and even more down his chin and neck.

John gasped sharply at the sudden cold around his cock, suddenly missing the warmth of Jake's mouth. The bedding right under his back was damp from his sweat, and his stomach was wet from his dick smearing the coating of saliva and precum across his lightly haired skin.

"B-baby," John swallowed hard, and Jake looked up at him. "I need to cum."

"Not yet," Jake replied in a firm voice as he tried to catch his breath. "Get up."

John rolled over and Jake laid down where he had just been. John knew what he wanted to do; he crawled back on top of Jake so that they were in a 69 position. Jake's dick stood proudly at attention before him; he wasn't all that longer than John was--maybe half an inch at most--but he was much thicker. He was also darker than he was, and his pubic hair, while well maintained, was much more coarse and thicker.

He took the older brunet's cock into his hand, just barely able to wrap his fingers around all his girth, and jacked him off slowly while taking the head into his mouth and sucked gently. He could taste precum already rushing into his mouth, savoring the slightly bitter yet mostly tasteless liquid. He could hear Jake moan deeply, having to pause a few times from sucking his balls and his perineum, just below his scrotum. John could only fit about just more than half of the shaft, his mouth being smaller than Jake's, so he jacked the rest off with his fist, massaging his balls with his free hand.

At the same time, Jake lapped upwards against his entrance, licking and flicking the tip of his tongue against it. He leaned forward to bury his mouth against it, sucking deeply and loudly making the most obscene noises, knowing that such sounds were one of John's many kinks. It aroused a loud, high-pitched moan from John, his mouth gaping and Jake's dick falling from between his lips.

Jake smacked John's ass again before gesturing for him to get off. The younger one obeyed, crawling off Jake's sweat-slicked body and sitting on his shins. He gasped in short breaths as he tried to regain his composure, watching Jake idly jack himself off as he did so before he sat up as well. Jake turned to him and pat down on the imprint his body left on the mattress. "Lie down."

Before doing so, John crawled over to his boyfriend and pressed his bruised lips against his. Jake grunted in slight surprise, but he was quick to return the kiss, prying John's mouth open with his own and delving his tongue inside and dancing with his. He used his larger frame to pin John's body down, and John in turn responded by wrapping his arms around Jake's neck, trying to close the lap between their torsos.

Jake, without pulling away from his boyfriend, reached over for one of the discarded pillows and wriggled it under John's hips, propping his ass up some to make what was to come next slightly easier for both of them. He reached between them for his cock, stroking it some to spread his precum over the length and pressed the tip against John's ass, trying to find his entrance without looking.

"Mmm..." John murmured, briefly breaking the kiss. "A little higher..." Jake grunted with a bit of frustration and looked down, trying to aim himself so that he was aligned with the younger one's asshole--

"Oh!" John whined when he felt the head of Jake's dick prod itself into his entrance, already slightly loosened from Jake's earlier ministrations.

Jake looked up at that, watching John's eyes shut as he pushed his way inside as gently as he could manage. The head was all in by that point. Slowly, inch by inch...

"Fuck, fuck, fuck--" John's eyes opened widely, the sweetest gasp escaping his lips. Jake stayed silent, trying to keep from just thrusting all of himself at once. But goddamn, John just felt so good.

He was finally all inside, feeling his crotch press against John's sweaty skin. John groaned at the tight fit; it was still slightly uncomfortable, but they had done this so many times what little pain he felt was hardly worth mentioning. He whispered to Jake to start moving, and his boyfriend wasted no time complying. He withdrew himself to half his length before pushing back in. In and out, in and out. His balls slapped against John's backside, grinding his hips against John's pelvis. He leaned forward and buried his face in the pillow right next to John's ear, his muffled moans mounting in volume with John's cries of pleasure. The younger one, not wanting Jake to do all the work, tried working his body so that he would withdraw every time Jake did, and meet him back at every thrust. He pulled at Jake's short hair hard with one hand, the other scraping against the back of his neck and down his spine.

"J-John," Jake croaked, looking up and into John's blue, dilated eyes. "Ride me."

The younger one nodded, and Jake used his weight to pull the smaller teen forward so that they were both sitting up, John in his lap and Jake still seated balls deep inside him. Jake's arms were wrapped around his back, with John's still around his neck. The blue-eyed brunet tentatively ground his hips back and forth against Jake's lap, and the bigger, green-eyed teen groaned lowly, his head lolling to the side a bit. John smirked playfully at the reaction and he repeated it, this time a bit quicker.

"Fuck, John," Jake reached down and smacked his ass, earning a yelp from the boy. "Come on baby, faster. Dance for me, baby."

John lifted himself off Jake's cock, feeling his length pull out. Just before he was all the way out, though, he swiftly came back down, all of him reentering his entrance. The two boys cried out loudly, and John did it again. And again. Each time with more intensity. John's breathing was rapid, his heartbeat pounding against Jake's chest. Their hands pulled at each other's hair and clawed at each other's backs.

"J-Jake!" John whined. "Jake, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna--I--I'm cu--"

His boyfriend cut him off with a sloppy, rough kiss and John ended up moaning into his mouth, his cries reduces to muffles and desperate gasps for breath. They both felt John's cum spray against their stomachs and chests, some of it hitting Jake's chin and Adam's apple. After the last shot, Jake released his lips and John choked as he tried to regain his normal breathing. The bigger brunet smiled and chuckled softly as John slumped weakly against him, smearing his own cum against their skin, and he wiped the bit off his neck and chin to lick his boyfriend's essence off his fingers.

"Mmm," John mewled as he tightened his arms around Jake's neck and kissed his shoulder.

"Feel good, babe?" Jake asked, pushing the boy's sweaty hair away from his brow and pecking him on the forehead.

"Mmhmm..." The younger one sighed.

Jake smiled again at that. "Good... Baby, can I finish?"

John looked at him and nodded with a satisfied grin. "Mmmhmm."

With that, the bigger brunet gingerly laid him down back onto the mattress, and without another word continued his rapid thrusting in and out of John's ass. It took him by surprise, his moans escalating in volume again. He was already in sensory overload after his orgasm; when Jake reached between them to jack him off, his hand slicked from his cum, he felt his legs shake and toes curl to the point they almost cramped.

"O-oh! Jake!" John cried, looking him in the eyes. "Jake, faster!"

He released the boy's cock and raised his finger's to his mouth. John took the hint and stuck his tongue out, licking himself off Jake's thick fingers and off his lips. Jake watched the sight, and it egged him on more, his movement now more erratic and rough.

"Oh, fuck... Fuck!" Jake grunted and he stopped. "Fuck, John! I'm cumming! A-ah!"

John moaned as he felt Jake's thick cock twitch inside him and felt his cum shoot out in strong, quick bursts. Jake's eyes were screwed shut as he cried out loudly. He felt Jake pump in and out in shallow thrusts as he tried to get the last of his cum out, before slowly withdrawing completely. John couldn't help but groan at the loss, suddenly feeling empty without Jake inside him. He felt his cum leak out of his entrance in multiple streams down his backside, staining the bed sheet under him. They were definitely going to have to change them in the morning.

Jake tiredly slumped down onto the mattress next to John and lazily pulled him close, their chests flushed against each other. Jake felt around for the blanket and pulled it over their bodies up to their shoulders, though it went up to John's ears since he was smaller.

"God, John..." Jake murmured, though his eyes were closed. John looked up, his own eyes feeling heavy; he could tell Jake was already half-asleep.

"Yeah?" John whispered, planting small kisses against his chest, licking the last of his own cum off his nipples and the crevice of his sternum.

"...Love you..." Jake managed out. John just smiled softly and snuggled closer, their legs intertwining under the covers.

"I love you too."


End file.
